Be One of Us
by AlixxandriaBarbieDoll
Summary: Lita Davis is suddenly thrusted into a world she is unfamiliar with.
1. Chapter 1

I guess you can say that I've always been a pessimist. I've never understood people's obsession with needing to know things. Why not just sit back and let fate win? It always does. Why do people feel the need to avoid what must happen; like when my father found out my mother had cancer. He kept begging for doctors to find cures, or give her more treatments of chemo. I was only 13 when this happened, but I couldn't understand how someone could be so selfish. She needed to die. Do I sound sick? I'm just honest. She wasn't happy being alive; that much was obvious. Even when she was what a cancer patient could be considered as 'healthy' she wasn't the same mother I grew up with. To say I was happy she was dead would be a lie. I wasn't happy, but relieved. Everyone dies, and until then they are worrying about how they will die, why they are dying at that age, or think about all the things they haven't done. Me? Personally I just don't give two fucks. I am a free spirit that likes Rock and Roll and is an outcast in today's society. Although I wouldn't say I am shunned per say as I am ignored. I look like the kid that smokes cigarettes and graffiti's everything when in reality I just keep to myself. The minute I turned 16 I was emancipated from my father and haven't spoken to him in 2 years. It was a fairly easy process. He didn't want me and I couldn't stand the sight of him. Dude. I am totally ranting to you right now aren't I? Fuck. Sorry man. Anyways the name is Lita Davis. I was born with the name Katie McGuire, but that name just didn't fit me. When I think of a Katie McGuire I think of a light brown shoulder length haired girl with brown eyes and tanned skin, perfect body figure and straight A student. Not a girl with brown hair with a purple tint that reached her lower back, greens eyes that looked yellow in the light, paleish skin despite her Native American background, a curvy body and a high school drop out. That's why my name is Lita. Lita Jane Davis.

Being a free spirit means you cannot settle down in one place for very long. That's why I lived in my forest green Station Wagon. It's a sexy beast of a car. I never traveled alone though. I had my beautiful black Great Dane. I named him Eamon. It means defender and by God that's exactly what he is. He's my little hell hound, looks like one too.

Driving down long highways with no traffic either way at night can be a bit scary. It's a tad bit dark. I always liked the dark, but not driving in it. I'm not a very good driver to begin with. To make myself feel a little better I blasted a CD singing along to one of my favorite songs.

"Your lips and skin, they taste of sin. STEP 1, there's silence in your screaming! As I'm cutting out your tongue. This will be the last time that we ever play this game." … Alright. I'll admit that those lyrics are a bit morbid. I absolutely loved music that had so much anger in them. I take back what I said earlier. I'm not a free spirit; I'm just a freak. "STEP 2, feast upon your insides. Drain the blood out of your veins. This will be the last time that you ever see my face!" If you haven't guessed, this song is about draining someone dry of their blood. That's right. Sucking it right out of their necks. I've always found vampires absolutely fascinating, but then Twilight came out and everyone suddenly came obsessed with them. It was MY love story before fucking Bella came along. I mean seriously? Vampires sparkling in the sunlight? If you like sparkling men there are a few gay clubs that you can pick one up at. Sure, he won't play for your team, but at least your fantasy will finally come true. Yep. Imma haterz. I'm not really into sparkling men who aren't strong enough to resist me. I'm more into the lurk in the shadows, have fangs and leave puncture wounds in my neck after a good make session. I admit it, I am a little bit of a masochist. I looked over at Eamon and saw that he was sleeping in the passenger seat. I'm not sure how he fit because he is a big guy, but he looked comfortable so I let him be. I looked back to the rode and tried to stay awake as I was driving. Not an easy task when you've driven for the last day and a half, only stopping when someone had to pee. I was desperately trying to keep my eyes open so I turned the music up louder. That was probably where I made my biggest mistake. I dozed off for only a few seconds and when I jolted back awake the car was headed off the rode and toward a tree. I took in a breath and put my hand on Eamon right before we crashed and I hit my head on the steering wheel, knocking me out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

When I gained consciousness again my neck was in an awkward angle. I groaned loudly and tried moving, but only felt more pain. It didn't help that the sun was blaring into my eyes taking my headache and multiplying it by 8. I could feel shifting next to me and tried reaching towards it. I was greeted by a wet blob. I felt my hand suddenly being licked. What in the Sam hell..? I tried opening my eyes again and looked to my right. Eamon was there licking my hand. "E? What happened? It feels like I was hit in the head with a baseball bat."

Yes. I talk to my dog like he is a person.

I took my hand away from his snout and rubbed my eyes. As I started sitting up I could feel something peeling away from my forehead. I looked down and saw dried blood on the wheel. I pushed my self up and looked in the rear view mirror and saw that my fore head had a gash right in the middle of it. I grabbed my old water bottle and poured some water on my hands in an attempt to wash the blood from my head. When I was done only a tiny mark was left. I decided I could be presentable and unbuckled myself and opened my door to walk up to the front of the car. My baby had the smallest dent in the front of it while the tree in question had been knocked down. Poor Tree. I said a few words for it then walked to the trunk to grab some clothes for the day. I decided on my orange crop tank top over a sunflower bra let. (I have tons of them) I threw on a ripped denim mini and my teal Dr. Martens. Does my outfit sound mismatched and like nothing you would wear? Good. I'm unique, but mostly I get all my clothes from second hand stores. It's a hard life when all you do is sell cheap things you make for a living. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair a couple of times before going back up to the front and climbing into the driver's seat. I looked to Eamon and asked if he needed to pee. He whined so I opened his door and he shot out into the woods. I chuckled lightly and reached for my white sunglasses. I started the car and rolled down the windows. "Eamon! Come on dude! We gotta go!" I yelled through the window. I heard galloping then he suddenly appeared next to the car. I reached over to open his door and he climbed in and went to the back. I shifted the wagon to reverse and backed out of the tree and back onto the highway. I sifted around through my CD's when I noticed my Skid Row CD. I was about to grab it when it suddenly fell to the passenger side floor. I groaned in frustration and reached down to grab it, all the while swerving into every lane except my own. I finally reached it and sat up excitedly, Just in time to see that I had successfully rammed into the back of a U-Haul. Okay, I wouldn't say rammed-maybe tapped- but not rammed. The car pulled off onto the side of the rode and I pulled in behind them.

"Eamon this is not my fucking week." I growled as I climbed out of my car and walked to the one in front to scope the car out. As I reached the drivers side a woman with a close to shaved head climbed out and turned to face me. "I am so sorry. I am such a reckless driver and I should have paid closer attention." I apologized. The woman smiled at me and walked around back to the spot where I hit her.

"No worries. See not a scratch." She smiled and stuck her hand out. "I'm Lucy" she gave a genuine smile and shook my hand.

"Lita"

"Nice to meet you Lita. Where are you headed?" She asked trying to make conversation. I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable because I was making conversation with a woman I just hit on the side of a highway… Odd? Yes. Original? Probably. Something to add to the list of things that WOULD happen to me? You know it.

"I'm not too sure. I just go where the wind takes me. You?"

"Santa Carla! My boys and I are moving there with my dad." She smiled. She was a very optimistic woman; the affectionate motherly ways just radiated off of her. "We are only about 20 minutes away. You can follow us into town if you'd like." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Mom. What's taking so long?" I heard. A boy no older than 15 appeared and stared at me. He looked me up and down then smiled in creeper pubescent way. Great. I attract hormonal teenagers instead of attractive men my age/older. Add that to the list…

"This is Lita, Lita this is my baby boy Sam." She smiled at him affectionately and put an arm around him.

"Good to meet you kid. I'll see you in town Lucy." I said and walked back to my car before the kid could respond to me. I got in and started driving behind Lucy, this time not listening to music or looking away from the rode. Did I mention I'm not a very good driver already?

The sign into town read 'SANTA CARLA' in big bold letters like any other beach town, but that's not what caught my attention. It was what it said on the back. I was looking in my rearview mirrors when I saw "Murder Capital of the World' graphitized on.

"Would you look at that Eamon? We found a good place to stay!" I said sarcastically. "I mean really, Murder capital of the world? This is paradise island." Eamon growled behind me, not appreciating my terrible joke. "Oh Shuddap. Be happy that we finally found a place. Maybe I'll feed you this time." I joked.

Of course I feed my dog Stupid. I just happen to joke around with him fairly often. I have no one else to talk to so might as well. Lucy drove to a gas station so I drove next to her and parked. She got out and I followed suit, walking over to her. "Thanks again Lucy." I said.

"Oh! It was really no trouble at all." She smiled.

"Well if there is anything I can do, let me know." I offered. Of course I didn't mean it, and I knew she wouldn't ask for anything. Really I just felt obligated to be polite around her.

"No Than-"

"Actually Mom. She could always, you know, babysit me." I heard from the other side of the car. Soon I saw little Sammy boy walk around. That little shit…

"Sam that's what Michael is for."

"Mom he is growing up. A growing boy needs time alone, you know? Besides she doesn't know anyone in town." Sam smirked and looked over at me. My mind started plotting against this kid. I slow smile formed on my face.

"Lucy I wouldn't mind. Gives me the chance to know some kind people in town." I offered as sweetly as I could. My eyes flicked over to Sam and I could tell he thought his plan was working. He had no idea what was up my sleeve. Little shit head…

"Well. I suppose that'll work." Lucy was a little cautious. Hell I would be to if some weird lady –that hit me with her car- was offering to watch my kids. Now that I think about it I am a total creeper. Oh God.

"I guess I'll see you." I said and got into my car as quickly as possible. I started the car and buckled up.

"Wait! How do I get a hold of you?" Lucy asked. I turned and looked over at her.

"You'll see me around." I smiled before driving off. As I was driving down the street I started to notice the people on the streets. My god I thought I was strange. These people had the weirdest clothes on. Some looked like Goths. You know like the original Goths before the modern day ones started wearing all black. The ones who had short hair, face paint, leather and chains? Those. A guy with a bright red haired Mohawk was staring me down as I drove by. Santa Carla wasn't the Murder Capital of the World; it was the unique person capital of the World. These people were like nothing I ever saw before. Honestly, it reminded me of the eighties. Not that I was complaining, the eighties is where all the good stuff happened. I ignored the odd people and continued to drive until I reached an abandoned look building. "Well Eamon, looks like this is our new home boo boo." I said and got out of the car. I opened the back door and let E out then grabbed his leash and my purse before deciding to take a walk down town.


	3. Chapter 3

Eamon and I walked around a bit before we headed toward the boardwalk. I was sweating balls as I was walking around. It felt like my non existent balls would literally fall off. I'm from a state where the highest temperature is 75 on a good day, and even then there is a wind blowing so it's sort of enjoyable. So to say I was dying would be an understatement. Luckily for me I never sweat. Hint the sarcasm? There's tons of it in that sentence. I would kill to sweat right now, but no. My body doesn't "feel like it." So instead I was a ridiculous shade of red, cuz that's what us pale folk do. We turn red when we are hot. I looked down at Eamon and saw that he was panting like a bastard. "Should we get some liquid refreshment E?" I asked and headed toward a little connivance stand. An obnoxious looking teenager with greased black hair and glasses looked up from his comic book once I cleared my throat. He stared at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes and asked if I could get two waters.

"Why do you need two? There's only one of you. Is your boyfriend around here?" He began looking around frantically. … Da Fuck? Who is this Joker?

"Does it matter? Just gimme my dam waters!" I growled. I don't think you understand how dry my throat is. The teen still looked confused.

"So… You want two for yourself?" He asked. DOES IT FUCKING MATTER? I wanted to scream, but I didn't.

"…No. I want the water for my boyfriend. His name is Eamon and he is wearing a leash right now. Anymore questions?" I held up the rope for good measures. The teen leaned over the counter to stare at the 'boyfriend' in question. Eamon started growling like a mad dog. Ha. Get it?

The teen stood up straight again. "Oh..." he said awkwardly and went to get my waters. I looked down at Eamon and raised an eyebrow as to say "What is up with this fool?"

The teen came back with my waters and told me it would be a dollar. I looked up at him questioning.

"A dollar? That's it?" I asked. That didn't seem right. The last town I was in cost $2.50 just for one water bottle.

"Yep." He said. He was obviously still disturbed by the fact that I am 'dating' my dog. I passed him a dollar in quarters and grabbed my waters without sparing him another glance.

"So. We're finally going steady." I said to Eamon. He suddenly stopped walking and looked up at me. His eyes said it all. He didn't think my joke was funny. "What is there a stick jammed up your ass? Lighten up. Drink your water. Stay out of trouble." I said undoing his leash as we reached the boardwalk entrance and poured water into my hands so he could drink. He drank about half the bottle- not including the stuff that fell from my hands- and walked away. "Listen for my whistle!" I yelled to him. He looked back at me then disappeared into the crowd.

We had a system. He was a well behaved dog and rarely got into trouble. He looked terrifying, but was an actual sweetheart that loved getting attention from kids and women. He's such a whore…

I started wondering around the boardwalk. This place had so much cool stuff. I'd probably come back tonight to get a better look rather than just skim it all. I wasn't watching where I was going and rammed right into a person and fell flat on my ass. I heard a gasp.

"Michael! This is Lita." I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Sam. He was looking between me and this Michael kid. He stuck his hand out for me and I gladly accepted it. He lifted me up and dropped my hand. "Hi Lita." Sam said. I looked back down at the kid and smiled. "This is my brother." He pointed to the guy that just helped me up. He looked my age. "Mike say hi." He whispered. Mike just rolled his eyes.

Well Fuck you too. Don't bother saying hi to me.

"See you around Sam." I said and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I looked back and saw it was Michael who stopped me. "Sorry. I'm Mike. Nice to meet you Lita." He said. That's more like it. Shit head…

"Hey Mikey boy. What brings you two down here? I expected you'd still be unloading and what not?" I asked.

"It was boring." Sam said simply then turned to a store.

"You coming back tonight?" I asked Michael. He nodded his head. "Wanna ride?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Just answer the question." I said. This kid was starting to irritate me.

"I guess."

"Don't act to grateful." I said sarcastically. He flashed me a smile.

"Sorry. Just in deep thought." He said genuinely. I felt a little bad for snapping at this guy.

"Oh. Alirght. I'll pick you up later?" I asked.

"Actually, wanna give me a ride home instead. You don't know where I live and it would be easier that way." I nodded because that made more sense. We smiled at each others and parted ways.

I whistled loudly and waited a few seconds before I heard loud foot steps and then Eamon was by my side. "You ready to go?" I asked as I was putting his leash back on. We made our way to exit and head back to the car.

I had to get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, No boys yet. Lemme know what you think.<strong>

**What lita is wearing can be seen on my profile or, .com/boardwalk/set?id=32645756**


	4. Chapter 4

After Eamon and I walked back to the car I started digging throughout my car in search of an outfit. I know your probably thinking "Da Hell? She's poor. I thought she only had one outfit" Yes. I am. However the poor steal. Don't give me that look. I'm sure you've done your fair amount of shit. I pulled my vertically stripped black and white skinny's out, a denim bra let, my tree of life necklace, and my red Dr. Martens. I pulled off my previous clothes and threw on my new ones. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair a couple of times before back combing some random spots. I applied some powder to my face and put on a light shimmer lip gloss. I looked around the car and saw that it was a complete mess.

Oh Well.

Michael will deal with it. If he doesn't he can walk home.

I called Eamon over before I got in the car. "I want you to stay here. I'll be home later and I don't wanna leave you in the car the whole time. Alright?" I said. "Just… go in the warehouse or something. I don't really care, just stay outta trouble." I said as we both walked away. I put the keys into the ignition and started the car. I rolled down my window before driving to the boardwalk.

I parked the car and walked into the entrance. I noticed that I kept getting weird looks from everyone. Did I have something on my face or was my pale skin complexion scaring everyone? I didn't think it was that bad, but I guess when you live in Cali you're a bit darker. Maybe it was my clothes…? Nawh. It had to be my skin. I wanted to tell everyone to Fuck Off, but I settled on glaring instead. I was walking around aimlessly not sure where to find Michael or even Sam. My glare was enough to make everyone move out of my way, and even made a kid cry. Good.

Someone grabbed onto my arm and swung me around to face them. I glared up and saw Michael. My glare melted away when he smiled at me.

"You alright?" He smiled.

"Yeah. People are just stupid." I responded. "Let's go." I said and grabbed his hand weaving through the crowd. We reached a stage and a concert was going on. The guy on stage reminded me of 'The Sexy Saxophone Man' off of Youtube. If you have no idea what I am talking about go watch it now! It's amazing. Seriously though this guy was wearing purple pants that seemed too tight. His face and body reminded me of Triple H. Overall I doubted which team this guy played for. I looked up at Michael to see his thoughts on the man, but he wasn't looking at him. I followed his view and saw he was ogling a gypsy. She had untamed brown long curly hair, brown eyes, tan skin. You know. The one that scream HEARTBREAKER!

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"What?" He snapped out of his trance and looked down at me. I swear I could see some drool on his chin. Gross.

"Ugh. Want me to be your wing man?" I asked. He looked absolutely clueless as to what I had just said. "You know… Hook you up with that chick?" I asked pointing to the Gypsy girl. He looked back up at the girl, and never responded to me. "I'll take that as a yes." I whispered before heading toward the girl. I walked up behind her and as soon as she saw me she grabbed the little kid next to her and started walking away.

Excuse me? Dumb Bitch. I'm trying to hook you up. Get the hell back here.

I made my way toward her before finally catching up. I tapped her on the arm and she slowly turned around.

"Hi." I said in a fake cheery way. I was really trying here people! I'm not what you call 'social.' "I'm Lita."

"Star." She said in an airy voice. She already annoyed the shit outta me. She sounded like a total ditz. _This is for Michael_. I had this mantra in my head. Wait… Why was I doing this for him? She looked me up and down then smiled. I raised my eyebrows and looked down to the boy next to her.

"Hi there hun." I said and got down on my knees; kids like it when you don't tower over them. Although I didn't really tower since he was almost as tall as my 5 foot height. It's embarrassing I know. "I'm Lita. What's your name?"

He looked up at Star almost as if asking for her permission. She nodded and he took a step toward me. "I'm Laddie." He said and smiled at me. I think my very cold heart melted when he said this. He had to be the cutest kid known to man.

"That is such a cute name. You know you are adorable right?" I asked and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks! Wanna meet my brothers?" He asked suddenly. Star shot him a frantic look before shaking her head.

"No Laddie." She said firmly before pulling her back behind him. Whoa, What's up with the bros?

"Erm. Anyways. My… Brother has a tiny crush on you." I said to Star trying to ignore the tension. Why did I just refer to Michael as my brother? I didn't know that kid. Oh Well. A goofy smile appeared on Stars face before she turned around suddenly and started dragging Laddie with her.

Is she pulling that shit again? I felt an arm sneak around my shoulders and looked to my left to see Michael there.

"What'd she say?" He asked excitedly.

"She didn't answer. Let's chase her down." I said and started walking after Star and Laddie with Michaels arm still around me.

"Guys wait up!" I heard behind us. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Sam that spoke. I kept my eyes trained on her retreating form. I pushed my way through the people and finally caught up to her before I saw her climb onto a Motorcycle. She got behind a guy with a terrible haircut. He was sporting a platinum mullet. I couldn't see his face, but I was imagining an ugly looking thing.

But God was I wrong. Michael and I walked toward them and Star spotted us. Apparently when you're in a gang you can read minds because as soon as she spotted us the four others on the motorcycles turned and faced us. Good God. The platinum blonde one had the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen. Light colored facial hair graced his face and he radiated off power and leader. His mouth was formed into an annoying smirk. The one next to him had long black hair with a slight mustache. He was obviously the tannest of them all. His face honestly scared me. It had absolutely no expression. The one next to him had super curly hair cut into a mullet and was wearing a multi colored leather jacket. The last one had unruly blonde hair –surprise surprise- also cut into a mullet. I actually liked their haircuts though. They are probably the only ones that could actually pull of this look. Not even Billy Ray looked like this, and he pretty much is the Mullet Icon. My eyes flicked back to the platinum blonde mullet one. He looked me up and down before his smirk widened and he started his bike, winking at me one last time before driving off with his goonies.

I didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable for being eye fucked, or feel flattered. I think I'll go with uncomfortable.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and looked up to see Michael pulling me away.  
>"Sorry she didn't tell me she was with someone already." I apologized.<p>

"Doesn't matter." He said and that was the end of the conversation.

I faintly remember driving Michael home. Something about meeting him tomorrow and he would drive me to the Boardwalk this time. Honestly I don't remember if that's how the conversation went. I could be pulling this all out of my ass, and that would be awkward if I showed up at his house expecting a ride.

When I got back to the warehouse Eamon was outside sleeping. I opened the passenger door and let him climb in. I locked the doors and turned off the car.

"Tonight was fun E. Michael isn't as bad as I thought." I said but Eamon was already asleep. I decided to follow suit and leaned my seat back before shutting my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It probably isn't making much sense at this point. It will in the end, and it will be such a mind fuck you wont know what to do with yourself. - Outfit mentioned .comcgi/set?id=32638359**


	5. Chapter 5

The day had gone by pretty fast and to be honest it was boring. I did nothing other then walk Eamon and get him some water and food. My adorable boy needs his grub. We played around a little until about 5. Then I started getting ready. I grabbed some green boyshorts and a floral bra let. I also threw on some stonewashed jeans and a denim vest over my bra let. I grabbed my red Dr. Martens and brushed my hair again before lining my eyes with some eyeliner.

"I really need to shower soon E. I think I'm starting to smell." I said and looked over my shoulder at him. He nodded his head once in agreement. I stuck my tongue out childishly and grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste to brush my teeth. Cool beans. That's as hygienic as I'll be tonight. I grabbed my keys and told Eamon to get in the backseat. The key started the car and I set sail for Michael and Sam's house.

"I need to get gas." I said to Eamon before searching for a gas station. When one was spotted I pulled into it and put three gallons in. The total was only $.75. My eyes widened in shock. I looked around at everyone and started looking for Ashton Kutcher.

"Okay who the hell would play this joke on me?" I asked out loud. A few people looked over at me while the rest ignored me. The ones who looked at me were either shocked or annoyed. "Why is my gas only 75 cents?" Some people looked puzzled and a few others laughed and turned away as if I was kidding. The others that were still staring. "Your so much help. Thanks." I sneered and paid the 75 cents. I got in my car and started driving to Michael's again. I was so flustered I could feel my whole chest and face turn red. My skin looked like it was sporting a new sun burn.

When I finally got to Michaels my face was close to its original color. I parked the car and looked around. The outside house was filled with random totems and wind chimes. It was so original and just felt like home. I loved it. I walked up to the front door and before I could knock it flew open. Sam was standing there looking at me like a creep. He eyed me up and smiled.

"Hey Lita. Come in." He said and moved out of the way. I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair as I passed.

"So. Where's Michael?" I asked and put my hands in my back pockets.

"I don't care." Sam said stiffly before pouting. I kinda felt bad because this kid obviously had a thing for me, but it grosses me out to be honest. I'm at least 3 years older than him. I looked at him one last time before searching for Michael. I stumbled upon a room filled with antlers.

God that's gross.

"Lita? What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Lucy standing in what looked to be the kitchen.

"Hi Lucy… jus waiting for Michael."

"Oh. I'll go get him. Are you two going to the Boardwalk?" I nodded and the biggest smile formed on her face. "That's so cute. I remember when My ex husband and-"

"Hey Lita!" Michael interrupted.

Thank You God. No offense to Lucy; I just don't want to hear about her ex.

"Lets go." He said and grabbed my arm.

"Wait Lita!" Lucy yelled after us. We stopped and I turned around. "Can you watch Sam tomorrow?" I inwardly groaned but I saw Sam out of the corner of my eye. I bit my lip and weighed my options.

"Sure thing Lucy." I said. I looked over at Sam and he looked like he was on cloud nine. I smiled at him before following Michael back out. "Oh Sam." I said before walking out the door. "Can you watch my dog Eamon? I heard you're a really good dog watcher." Sam nodded eagerly. "Thanks. He's in the car right now."

Michael walked me around the house to a little bike motorcycle _thing_.

"We're riding that?" I asked.

"Uhm. Yes?" He answered.

"Is it safe?"

Michael started laughing and gave me a look. "Don't tell me the bad ass Lita is afraid to ride a motorcycle."

"Of course I'm not I was just curious. This isn't much of a motorcycle anyways." I snapped. I straddled the bike and looked up at Michael. "Well?"

He rolled his eyes and got in front of me before starting the bike up and driving toward the boardwalk. When we arrived, Michael parked the bike and walked away from me.

"Michael wait! I'm sorry." I said. He stopped walking and turned around and faced me. His body was tense but his eyes were welcoming and forgiving. He looked at me a few more minutes before opening his arms in a hug. I walked to him and gave him a quick hug before grabbing his arm and walking around the boardwalk. We looked around a while before he spotted Star. He kept looking between me and her with a pained expression as if he was doing calculus.

"Go get her." I whispered with my back turned to her. I could feel her stare on us. He looked down at me again. "Go. I'll wait by the bike." I said and walked away from him before he could respond. I walked to the bike and leaned against it.

This is fun.

I enjoy waiting at bikes while the guy I barely know is off macking on some gypsy chick. I also enjoy sitting here with nothing to do but think about what I enjoy sarcastically. I honestly don't know what I enjoy. Except maybe creepers. I do enjoy creepers. Seriously, there's something about them that is just so dang attractive. They have this aura around them. No I'm not talking about a 50 years old man that's balding and had a stomach big enough for a tiny village to live on. I'm talking about the creepers between age 20 and late 30's, and radiate stalker and obsession. People tell me I'm pretty sick. I don't see why.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Star and Michael. "Oh. Hey guys." I said.

"Hey. Star wants to go for a ride. Quick one." Michael whispered in my ear. That Jackass is leaving me here by myself? I glared and got off the bike. Michael smiled at Star and straddled his bike. I started walking away when four **loud** motorcycles circled us. I stopped and stood there as the four guys I saw last night pulled up. Laddie was on the bike with the tan black haired guy. He looked at me and smiled then waved. I waved back not even paying attention to the eight eyes that were on me. The platinum blonde looked between me and Laddie before smirking.

"Hi Lita!" He smiled big.

"Hi Laddie. These the brothers you were talking about?" I asked him and looked at the four. They all laughed quietly at some inside joke.

Fuck You All.

"Mhmmm. This is Dwayne."- he patted the black haired guy- "That's Marko" – he pointed to the curly mullet guy, His face was graced with a creeper smile. Sigh. – "That's Paul." – he pointed to the crazy blonde haired guy, he had a cocky smile on his face and he nodded at me – "And that's David." David had a smirk on his beautiful lips. I could stare at those lips all day.

"That's cool. I should go now." I said glancing at Michael one last time, but the look he gave me made me stay. He looked desperate. Ugh, Why am I put in these situations?

"Where you going Star?" David asked. Oh God. His voice was like… Wow.

"For a ride. This is Michael" She responded. David didn't look too pleased with that answer. Good. Maybe he'll smack her. I'm such a masochist. And who the hell does Michael thinks he is still going with this chick?

"Lets Go." Michael said grabbing on to her arm. Hell No. That kid has lost his damn marbles if he thinks I'll let him leave me here with his gal pals gang members.

"Star." David said. It was almost like a threat without the words. Star stopped and looked up at him. She was challenging him with her eyes and he was daring her to make a wrong move. Is it wrong that I wished that was me?

Star reluctantly got on the bike with David. He smiled triumphantly as she straddled the bike behind him. Paul started laughing and patting his bike.

"Do you know where Hudson's bluff is overlooking the point?" David asked Michael.

"I can't beat your bike." _Damn right you can't. Your bike fucking sucks_. I wanted to scream at him because I was still hurt. He was going to leave me here!

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up." David said popping the p. Michael nodded his head in agreement. "Bring your friend too." David said and looked over at me. Michael looked over at me with a puzzled look on his face as if he forgot I was there.

"No thanks." I said and tried walking away but Marko moved his bike in front of me. Seriously? I looked up and he was smirking, not as annoying as David's, but still present. I looked back at David. "You're serious? I have to get home! I have a kid to feed." I said.

"You have a kid Lita?" Laddie asked excitedly. Geez I forgot that kid was here.

"Mhmm. His name is Eamon." I said adoringly remembering my beautiful boy that I left with Sam.

"Uh Lita. Not only does your dog not count, but he's fine with Sam." Michael's annoying voice pointed out. I turned around and glared at him with a much hate as I could muster up. He put his hands up in defense and looked away.

"We don't have till dusk princess, hurry up." David said and the boys started laughing at something again. I rolled my eyes and walked to Michael. I slowly straddled his bike but tired my hardest not to touch him.

The four boys revved their engines and sped off away from Michael and I, hooting and hollering as they went. They took off down a stone staircase and onto the beach. Michael pulled up to the top and stopped.

"I swear to god if you kill us some serious shit will hit the fan. You hear?" I asked and smacked his shoulder. He nodded his head but I could tell he didn't hear a word. He was too focused on catching up to David. The four boys kept hollering as they drove down the beach, and Star looked behind to see Michael frequently.

We went under a dock and over a jump into the woods. I was starting to get a little worried as to where we were driving too. I mean I can take care of myself of course, but that's against one person. Not four guys in a gang. Plus who even knows if Michael can fight. The guy has only made horrible decisions in my presence. We went over a few more jumps, and I finally had to hang on to him. I didn't want to fall off and damage myself in the middle of the woods. With Michael being so focused he probably wouldn't even notice, or care about me.

Once we passed the forest, the air started getting foggy and the ground was covered with sand and random weeds. I clung onto Michael tighter. Michael finally caught up to David, and he kept grunting.

"Come on!" David shouted, urging him foreword. Michael started accelerating faster. "Come on Michael!"

"Mike slow down." I said into his ear. Of course he didn't listen and instead started speeding faster.

Suddenly he braked and we both went crashing to the ground, with his bike on my left leg. I pushed myself up and dusted my pants off. I looked down at Michael and kicked him in the back.

"You fucking idiot!" I yelled and kicked him again. "Why didn't you slow down like I told you?" Michael glared up at me and stood up.

"It wasn't my fault!" He yelled and stormed over to David. "What the hell you think your doing, huh?" he yelled and punched David in the face. Marko and Paul pulled him back and Laddie came behind me and clung to my leg. I bent down to his level. I turned his back to the guys so he couldn't see what was happening.

"You okay?" I looked him over for any scratches. "Dwayne didn't drive like a lunatic with you?"

"No." Laddie answered and I could feel someone behind me. I looked up and saw Dwayne himself, towering over me. I grabbed Laddie's hand and stood up. Dwayne smirked and walked away from me. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the remaining people. Michael looked over at me and I glared at him. I was furious that he almost killed us. I mean, it wouldn't be that big of a deal (I would be dead), but his stupidity is what pisses me off.

"Lita! It wasn't my fault. Stop glaring at me. I'm sorry, okay?" He begged towards the end.

"No. It's not okay Michael. Your god awful driving is what could have sent us over a fucking cliff! I am entitled to be pissed off. Not to mention you almost left me at the boardwalk you jackass!" I ranted off. I know. I seem bitchy and teen girlish right now, but my first potential friends in years hurt me. It's kind of a big deal to me. Shoot me.

"Lita." Michael started, but Star put her hand on his shoulder.

Imagine a bond fire. Now imagine that flame coming out of my eye sockets.

I think I may have growled, but I took Laddie over toward Paul and Marko. Paul was smiling cockily, as usual, and Marko took Laddie's hand from me.

"Come on Princess." Paul said and lazily put his arm around my waist. I made a face similar to disgust and pushed him off of me; I followed behind Marko and Laddie. Paul scoffed and walked in front of me.

Hah. Must not be used to rejection. Loser.

I heard a chuckling behind me and turned around to see David. What a creep. Hot.

"Do you always creep behind girls, or am I just special?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed lightly and moved right in front of me. Whoa. Personal Space? "I always do, but you are special." He whispered darkly and quickly wrapped his arm around me **tightly**. My breath rose and I was afraid to breath. I'm not good with touchy people, and he was hurting me.

"That's nice can you let go?" I asked sweetly. He ignored me and started guiding me toward a cave. Signs were posted, but I couldn't comprehend what they said. I could hear Star and Michael behind us. David and I walked down some stairs and when we got to the bottom it looked like we were inside of… a cave. Yeah. Big Shocker. It was decorated nicely, well as nice and four _teenage boys_ can decorate something, but it was spacious.

"Not bad huh?" David said; it echoed off the walls. "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago." He pushed me onto the fountain located in the middle of the room. I fell ungracefully and scrapped my elbow. David kept talking but I wasn't listening because Paul was suddenly in front of me. He cocked his head to the side and looked down at me. He grabbed my arm and looked at my elbow. He brought it to his mouth and poked his tongue out. I could feel his cold saliva leaving a trail.

"What the fuck?" I asked and jerked my arm away from him. He laughed like a maniac and pulled me up by my collar.

"Marko. Food." David demanded. Marko let go of the pigeon he was holding onto and left. Paul was still holding onto my collar when he handed David a cigarette.

Paul threw me down onto a bench and sat next to me. Marko came back in with a box of Chinese, and started handing it out.

"Here babe." He winked at me and continued passing out the boxes. I rolled my eyes and leaned back, not opening my box.

"How are those maggots?" everyone started laughing so I looked over at Michael. His mouth was full of food and he looked clueless. Michael leaned in closer as if he didn't hear correctly. "Maggots Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David smiled and leaned in closer. Paul started cackling next to me.

"Paul close your mouth. This is Chinese not fucking seafood." I growled.

Michael looked down at his box and threw it down before spitting out all his food. I looked at his food strew across the floor, but all I saw was white rice. Da fuck?

"Michael why are you freaking out? It's just rice." I said and walked over to him to sit. He looked up at me and then back down at the food.

"I saw maggots Lita."

I glared at all of the laughing goons. How Childish.

"How old are all of you? 12? Act your age." I said. They all quieted down and David sat up straight.

"Sorry bout that. No hard feelings eh?" He told Michael. It wasn't a question. It was a statement, as if he was telling Michael he would forgive them. Rude. Of course Michael was stupid enough to agree with him and said no.

"Why don't you try some noodles?" David offered him the box. All the boys started laughing at something but I couldn't tell. All I could see where noodles in the box.

"They're worms." Michael said. I grabbed his hand because I was scared. He is losing his mind! Worms? He's delusional!

"What do you mean they're worms?" David said and ate some. "They're only noodles Michael." All the boys started having a laughing fit again.

"That's enough." Star said. Oh. I forgot she was here.

"Ah sit down girl." Dwayne said. I started laughing when he said that. Score one for Dwayne. Good Boy. Putting that **thing** in its place.

David looked between Michael and I. I turned and looked at him questioningly. He smirked then whispered something in Marko's ear. Marko smiled and left the room. He came back carrying a bedazzled wine bottle. David grapsed it and took a swig. He closed his eyes as if cherishing the taste.

"Drink some of this Michael. Be one of us." He hissed. I got this crazy chill down my spine.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Michael. Don't be stupid. They are offering you bedazzled wine to 'be one of them'. That doesn't seem weird to you?" I put in. All the guys turned and stared at me. "Come on! What if it's something bad?"

"Something bad? Like what?" Paul mocked and started _sauntering_ over to me.

"Poison." That was the first thing that came to mind.

"_Posion_? Why would David drink that then?" He continued mocking.

"Maybe he built up a defense against the poison, so he could kill people."

"Kill People?" David drawled. "Why would I want to do that?" He got closer to me.

"I don't know David. Why would you?" I challenged. He was towering over my short height and smirked down at me.

"Why don't you try it then? If you're so worried about Michael." He challenged me back. I walked right into that one didn't I? I looked over at Michael and he looked indifferent.

"Fine. I'll take a sip." I sneered and jerked the bottle out of his hands. I put the bottle to my lips and took the smallest sip. I was surprised at how sweet it was. I took a larger gulp after that.

"Like it?" David smiled. I nodded and handed the bottle to Michael. Paul started laughing and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Your one of us babe." I saw Michael put the bottle to his lips and take drinks of it before everyone started clapping. I looked over and saw Laddie hiding behind Star. Everyone got up except for David, he instructed Marko to 'give him a ride,' started dancing around and partying. I remember Paul taking off his jacket and swinging it around in the air. I also remember sitting down and Dwayne coming over to check if I was feeling fine.

Everything is a blur after that.

* * *

><p><strong>So Uhm. Sorry about not updating.<strong>

**I moved up to the indian reservation to connect with my roots.**

**But mostly because I got a job with really good money up there.**

**I just got $329.91 for 1 week of work.**

**So. Thanks for being troops and sticking with this. I wont be updating as frequently, but I will finish this story. **

**Xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

This weird dream kept occurring so I kept waking up. In my dream I could barely see anything, almost as if everything was extremely foggy. There were at least four people hovering above me wearing masks or something over their mouths, and blinding fluorescent lights were behind them. Yeah. Normal occurring dream for me. Cough. I woke up for the third time that morning/night. Whatever fucking time of day it was. I'm assuming morning because the sun was blaring into my eyes. The first time I woke up I was in my car, feet in the air and head hanging out the car door. How I got there is beyond me. The second time I woke up I was laying on the front porch of Sam and Michael's house. The sun was blaring in my eyes and the birds were chirping merrily. Stupid Fuckers. Now as I turned over on a couch, barley opening my eyes I could see Sam staring at me like a creep. Why the hell…? Oh yeah. I'm supposed to babysit.

"Sam." I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah Lita?" He said in his innocent voice, as if staring at someone while they slept was a normal thing.

"Please get out of my face." I said as nicely as I could. Sam nodded like a goof and slowly backed away.

"What else can I do for you?" He asked as if he was talking to God.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is? I want to shower." He nodded and stood up walking towards the stairs. I quickly got off the couch to follow Sam, but regretted it instantly. The blood came rushing to my head and I fell back onto the couch. Sam looked at me alarmed but I just held up a hand signaling I was fine. My head was pounding in protest of sitting upright, but I felt and smelt disgusting and it was time to shower.

"Round Two." I whispered to myself forcing myself to stand on my two feet. Sam waited until I was behind him before heading back up the stairs. We walked into a hall and I was introduced to a tiled white bathroom. I thanked him as he handed me a towel and walked into the hall.

"Can I stay in here with you Lita?" Sam asked suddenly. My head snapped around to him.

"What? No!" I said frantically wondering why this kid would even ask that.

"Think about it! Your not feeling well; what if you fall in the shower?" he tried justifying.

"No Sam."

"But-" He was cut off by the bathroom door being slammed in his face. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. What was I going to do with that kid?

I undressed down to my underwear and my bra let. I reached over the tub and turned the faucet to hot. I pulled the tab up and water started spouting out the shower head. I finished undressing and got into the shower. My hands automatically reached for a shampoo and started working it into my scalp. It smelled like flowers. Must be Lucy's. I rinsed it out and began working the conditioner as well. I grabbed the only razor in the shower; not caring whose it was. I was as hairy as a bear, and I didn't plan on wearing pants again in this damned heat. After doing my shower ritual I decided I should stop wasting water for my own selfish reasons. Fish need water too. I grabbed the provided towel and started drying off. Only after drying myself did I realize that I had no clean clothes in the bathroom. Oh Joy.

I folded my clothes and stored them in my right hand before securing my towel around my body. The bathroom door was slowly opened and I peaked my head out and started roaming the bedrooms for Lucy's. She would have a shirt I could borrow for the time being, right? I slowly opened the first door to my right and saw Michael asleep on his bed. I entered his room quickly and shut the door behind me. I dropped my clothes and shook Michael's shoulders violently.

"Wake up now Michael." I growled. He stirred slowly and opened his eyes only to shield them because of the sun. It was bothering my eyes too, almost as if my eyes wouldn't adjust to the sunlight.

"What?" he snapped at me. Hell No.

"For starters drop the fucking attitude. Who do you think you are treating me the way you have been? I have been nothing but civil and you think you can act like a total jackass? Not in my book buddy. Also, I need a shirt."

"Why do you need a shirt?" He asked groggily, totally ignoring my come to Jesus moment with him.

"Because I'm wet in a fucking towel and your hormonal brother doesn't need anymore excitement!"

Michael's eyes snapped open and he took in my appearance. He looked me up and down before looking back at my eyes. He nodded stiffly before getting up and going to one of his drawers, pulling out a rather baggy shirt, and handing it to me. He turned his back to me and crossed his arms. I quickly dropped the towel and threw the shirt over my head.

"Done."

He turned back around and sprawled out on his bed. "What happened last night?" I asked sitting by his feet.

"I don't remember." He said, but I could tell he was lying. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room so I could sneak out to my car to grab some clothes. I managed to sneak out unnoticed by my little lap dog. I mean Sam. Obviously not Eamon since he wouldn't even think about sitting on me. I believe he's human sometimes. I swear my eyes are messed up. The sun felt like it was sneaking past my pupils and stabbing my brain. I quickly grabbed some random clothes and ran back into the house and into the bathroom. I changed into a teal baggy ¾ sleeved sweater, a leopard print mini skirt, and some white keds. I let my hair air dry and didn't bother with any makeup. I ran my fingers through my hair a few more times before heading back into the living room.

"Sammy?" I called. I found him sitting on the couch reading a comic book. "What are you reading?"

"Huh? Oh some random comic." He said and waved his hand.

"Oh. I use to read comic books." I said. This caught Sam's attention and he looked up at me surprised.

"You? Reading Comics?" He marveled. I nodded my head wondering why that was so shocking. "You were made for me." I rolled my eyes and ruffle his hair.

"Keep dreaming boyo." I yawned. I was extremely tired for some reason. I seriously wonder what I drank last night. I imagine this is what being hung over feels like. "Nap Time." I said.

"What? Lita! You just woke up! Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Another yawn.

"Go to the boardwalk."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." He popped the p.

"Can I nap on the beach?"

"Like a kitten." I glanced over at him. I raised an eyebrow suspecting he was up to something. After staring for a few minutes, and only being winked at by him, I decided we could go.

"Grab me a blanket and we'll go." He nodded eagerly and shot out of the room. I got up and walked out to my car. I called Eamon and Anook once I was outside and opened the back door for them to hop in. I got into my drivers seat and put the keys into the ignition. "Hurry up Sam!" I yelled. He ran out the door and got into the passenger seat. I pulled out of the driveway and started driving to the boardwalk.

"Hey boyo. What's the date?" I asked curiously. I couldn't even remember the month; I didn't really need too.

"I think its July 28th." He answered.

"Oh. Wow. Okay."

"Why?"

"I couldn't remember, obviously." I said smiling at him. "Did you gas is supper cheap here?"

"How cheap?" He didn't care, that much was obvious.

"25 cents a gallon!"

"You think that's cheap?" Sam asked unimpressed.

"Uh. Yeah? It's close to 4 dollars everywhere else." Sam's head snapped in my direction.

"4 Dollars? That's outrageous! Where did you see this?"

"The last state I was in. Montana I think. It's like that everywhere though. The cheapest gas I've seen was 3 dollars and 12 cents. My mom use to tell me gas was super cheap back in the eighties." I laughed remembering all the things my mother told me.

"Back in the eighties? What do you mean Lita?" Sam asked confused.

"You know? Like 1980…? The decade of the 80's…?" I said.

"Lita. I think you're confused. Its 1987 right now." He said.

"No it's not. It's… 2011." I said faltering by the look Sam was giving me. "Isn't it?" I whispered to myself.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sam asked looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Yeah. Ha. I was just kidding about the whole… 2011 thing. Funny right?" I asked.

Sam's face twisted into one of uncertainty before he busted up laughing. I would have to look into this more. 1987? Not possible.

"You had me!" He started clapping then wiped his eyes.

"He. Yeah." I said awkwardly. Subject change. Subject Change. Come on Lita! Think of a fucking subject change!

"I really like your clothes Sam." Smooth. "They're very outgoing."

"Thanks Lita. I like everything about you. You're just a cool person." He complimented. I genuinely smiled.

"You keep sweet talking like that and you'll have all the ladies. Especially with those good looks of yours." I could see him blushing out of the corner of my eye. I pulled into a parking spot and we both got out of the car. Sam grabbed the dogs and I grabbed the blanket and some sunglasses.

Oh this fucking sun will be the death of me.

_**Literally.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ay Boo Boo.<strong>_

_**This will be the last update for the next two weeks.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxo**_


End file.
